Death Awaits
by hpbrat2
Summary: Reposted from ceseabug - my old account. Ginny speaks with her family on her deathbed after the final battle. AU. Written before books 5-7.


**A/N: Okay, so this definitely is not like any of my usual works. In fact, it was one I wrote back in junior high. I found it semi-acceptable so I decided to repost if from my old account despite the fact that I really am not a fan of the majority of the pairings. It was very briefly edited, but there are probably still plenty of mistakes so, yeah. **

**As per usual, I own nothing but the little plot bunny that popped into my head when I originally wrote this. **

**Thanks for reading!**

Ginny lay still. Her breathing was shallow; her pulse weak. All of her family was around her bed in St. Mungo's. Her mother with her tear stained face. Her father, wanting his baby girl to stay but knowing it was her time to go, and he had to stay strong for his wife, her mother. Her eldest brother, Bill wondering why she had to go out at twenty-five before her life could really begin, yet staying strong and silent for his wife Fleur and their three kids, Jonathan, Michael, and, her namesake, baby Ginerva. Her second oldest brother, Charlie, was injured and wondering why his baby sister had to go before him, blaming himself for her death. Her brother Percy and his wife, Penelope, were crying freely, begging her to try and stay longer. The twins, Fred and George, trying to keep things light and cheerful, keeping Ginny smiling until she did leave, knowing they'd never fall prey to one of her pranks again. Her brother Ron and his wife, Hermione were the last two in the room. They were only a year older than her, and they'd always been close. Hermione was trying to stay strong for her best friend, but failing as the tears slid silently down her face. Ron had stayed by her bedside since the doctors said that she was going to die. It had previously been said about him that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Now, he had cried with Ginny, talked with Ginny, and comforted Ginny when she was struggling. He'd been the big brother, over the last six months that he'd neglected to be over the past twenty-five years. He was taking her death the hardest.

"Alright, that's enough time. Only one or two people at a time now," Ginny's Healer told everyone. Healer Jones had been her Healer for the last six months while she'd been in St. Mungo's.

Everyone but Mrs. Weasley, her mother, left the room. She took over Ron's place by the bed. "Hello, Baby."

"Hey, Mum," she said weakly.

"Why can't you fight this?"

"I have for six months," she reminded her mother. "It's my time. Harry's waiting for me."

"You're still a child. Why do you have to go?"

"My time's up. Mum, I've been through more than most. I wasn't supposed to live past eleven. I've made it to twenty-five. That was my miracle." She had to rest a minute. "I was sent here to help the side of good vanquish the evil. I was sent to help Harry win. He won, Mum. The world is safe. Mum, the last fourteen years of my life have all been a miracle. I've been fighting for over six months. I can't fight any longer." She had to rest again. "I love you. Will you get Daddy?"

"I love you too, baby." Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room.

After a moment, Mr. Weasley entered the room. "Hello, love."

"Hi, Daddy."

He sat next to her. "The waiting room is full of people here to see you."

"Tell them...to remember."

"I will. I'm going to miss you, Ginny."

"I'll always be here, Daddy. In your heart and in your head." She took a few deep breaths. "On my headstone, put my full name. Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter. Harry and I eloped the summer after I graduated. We were going to tell everyone as soon as the war was over. But he was killed in the last battle and I ended up here. I want...I want buried next to him. In Godric's Hollow."

"Okay, I'll take care of it."

"Tell me a story."

"Which story do you want today?"

"When I was born."

He smiled sadly. "I was so excited. I had to wait out in the hall with your brothers. Ron was getting into everything possible. When the Healer came out and said you were a girl, I was shocked. I only knew how to take care of boys. When the Healer brought you out and I held you in my arms, all my fears went away. You were a perfect baby. You were my little angel. Bill and Charlie were so excited. They kept saying that they were so lucky. When they left for school less than a month after you were born they kept making us promise to send them pictures of you. Percy avoided you at first until he realized that you would listen to him as he read to you. Fred and George loved to torment you, but you would just laugh at everything they did. Ron hated you until you were old enough to play with him. He kept asking, 'What is it?' whenever he saw you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. I always have and I always will. Who do you want next?'

"Bill and Charlie. I love you, Daddy."

"Goodbye my sweet angel." He left the room.

Her two oldest brothers came in. "Hey, sis," Bill said quietly.

"Hey, babe," Charlie whispered.

"Hey," she breathed. She could feel herself getting weaker by the minute.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

She nodded. "My time's long been expired. I wasn't supposed to live past eleven."

"Why'd you sacrifice yourself to save me? I should've been hit by that curse, not you," Charlie said nearly inaudibly. He was close to tears.

"I'm too stubborn. I couldn't see you die."

"But..."

"No, do me a favor. Find a good girl, settle down, and have lots of kids. Don't let them forget me or their Uncle Harry. You too, Bill. Tell them about us. Tell them about...everything. The war, Voldemort, James, Lily, Harry, and me. Can you do me another favor?"

"Anything," Charlie whispered as Bill nodded. Both boys were crying freely now. "In my room is my trunk. Don't get rid of anything in it. Give the stuff to your kids." Carefully and slowly she pulled a notebook out of the bedside table. "Everything in the trunk has a story. The stories were written down by Harry and me in here before...right before we were married. Don't let...the past...be forgotten."

They nodded and each kissed her cheek. "Take care, Ginny."

"I love you, too." Bill left.

"I love you, babe." Charlie couldn't bring himself to follow his brother out.

"I love you, too." She slid her hand into his. "Don't blame yourself. It's my time. The last two pages of the notebook are just for you. You get Potter Manor."

Charlie let out a sob and hugged his sister tightly.

"Live your life to its fullest," Ginny whispered.

He nodded and helped her back to her lying position again. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Take care, Ginny."

"Get Perce," she muttered.

He grabbed the notebook off her lap and left. Percy came in. "Hello Ginny."

"Hey,"

"I know I haven't..."

She cut him off. "Shut up. Harry and I both forgave you. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Never turn your back on the family again. Take care of Mum, she'll need you. So will Penelope. And don't...don't forget...the bad times. Teach the past to your kids. They need to know. Don't pressure them either. Let them live their lives how they want to."

"I will."

"Power isn't everything."

He nodded and kissed her cold hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Get the twins."

He left. Fred and George came in. "I solemnly swear..."she began.

"That you'll introduce Heaven to Hell," George teased.

Ginny smiled weakly. "No, that I'll haunt you until you get your joke shop going. The world needs a laugh."

"We will," Fred assured.

"Angelina and Alicia are waiting for you to marry them. Do it already. Give Hogwarts more Hell-raising Quidditch stars, okay? Harry and I can't so it's all up to you."

The boys nodded.

"The map is in that drawer," she said pointing. "Make copies of it for all of my nieces and nephews."

"That we can do."

"By the way, I want fireworks at my funeral. The ones you used when Umbridge was at school."

"The same words?"

"No, but it better not be depressing."

"We can do that."

"I love you both."

"I love you too," George said quietly before kissing her nose.

"I love you too, Gin," Fred said, also kissing her nose.

"Get Ron and Hermione."

They nodded and left.

Ron and Hermione came in and sat by her bed. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Did you ever get a Pygme Puff tattoo?" she asked quietly with a slight smirk.

"No! And don't expect me too."

She closed her eyes. "You get everything that is in the vault. The key is in my shoe."

"Gin, we..."

"Ron, follow your dreams. No dream is ever too big. Hermione, dream big and chase after it. You can do whatever your mind is set to. I love you both."

"I love you, too, sis," Ron whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione hugged her tightly. "I love you."

Ginny opened her eyes as Hermione pulled back. She looked around at the Muggle medical machines keeping her alive. Suddenly, her gaze fell on someone she hadn't seen in six months. "I see Harry," she breathed.

"Go to him," Ron breathed, his voice husky and rough.

"Goodbye." Her eyes closed slowly. She took one last deep breath and let it out in almost a sigh. A minute later the green line monitoring her heart went flat.

As the machine screeched on, Hermione turned into Ron's chest and began to cry.

Ginny walked slowly toward Harry. She could smell his smell. The one she loved so much. She longed to run into his arms, but chose instead to look at him carefully.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered from across the path.

Losing all control she took off running. He gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. She was home at last.


End file.
